


Meta Archive (Tumblr)

by itspixiesthings



Series: Tumblr Purge Archive [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Meta, Tumblr Posts, ask memes, victim of tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: A collection of meta posts archived from Tumblr. These were and are not edited for spelling or grammatical errors, they were originally intended as off-the-cuff Tumblr posts and are only here for archival purposes.





	1. Dream Daddy

**ORIGINAL POST: JOSEPH/ROBERT/MC IDEAS**   
  


This is the story I’ve crafted in my mind, and quite honestly I’d like to write it sometime if there was any interest, but just in case I don’t get to it here’s the gist of the plot.

\- We know that Robert is into hunting Cryptids and is a ghost story aficionado.  
\- Robert discovered the sinister truth behind Joseph while looking into the case of the Dover Ghost.   
\- Robert at first tries to be sneaky about this information. He starts planning ways to hunt Joseph and bring an end to his cult, meanwhile hooking up with him to get close to him.  
\- Joseph catches wind that Robert knows his secret, and it culminates in a large scale showdown (think an epic battle between demon and demon-slayer) but ultimately Robert LOOSES.  
\- Robert ends up in the Dungeon, and this is when Joseph brands him (the hand tattoo)  
\- Joseph ends up letting him go, with a warning (and the tattoo as a “reminder”) and a threat to hunt down his daughter.  
- “You’ll stay right here in the cul-de-sac… where I can keep an eye on you.”  
\- Robert is forced to keep living with the knowledge of what his neighbor is, and what he’s done to all of the single dads in his neighborhood and cannot tell anyone or act on it out of fear for his daughter’s life. He and Mary become drinking friends to deal with the stress.  
  
\- YEARS LATER the Player Character arrives on the scene.  
\- PC tries to form a relationship with Robert, but he keeps them at an arms length, instead treating them as a hook up (combo the route where you fuck Robert on the first night with the route where you don’t; you get some actual dates with him, but he keeps bringing it back to bootycalls, clearly dodging the intimacy)  
\- He doesn’t want to get close to PC because he doesn’t want to have Joseph come after him.  
\- PC is back and forth between being attracted to both Robert and Joseph, both of whom warn PC away from the other.  
\- Joseph: “Robert will just use you, he’s emotionally distant and just wants a casual sex partner.”  
\- Robert: “Joseph is BAD NEWS man just. Don’t go there. Please.” He gives PC the knife.  
\- Eventually however PC is kidnapped by Joseph and taken to the same Dungeon that Robert had been taken to.  
\- Robert and Mary both team up to put a final end to this, and rescue PC.  
\- Joseph is driven off, the neighborhood is freed from his influence.  
  
\- Both Robert and Joseph are Doms vying for the sub PC’s interest.  
\- Robert is the Healthy Dom and Joseph is the Asshole Dom, though at first it seems like the opposite is true.  
  
And that’s the story that has become my own headcanon for these characters.   
I really really love both Joseph and Robert. I love that they end up being their own opposites, that they have history, and that they both end up treating the PC terribly in game, but for wildly different reasons.  
  
Just. They are both so great.

 

  
  
  
**ORIGINAL POST: DREAM DADDY NARRATIVE THEME DISSECTION**  
  
Okay so I’ve been thinking a lot about the Dream Daddy dads and how they kind of pair up so heres a bunch of meta that I have no idea if it has anything to do with anything but I thought it was interesting. Also major spoilers here for the endings.

  
We know that Robert and Joseph canonically have history together. But they also seem to be mirrors for each other beyond just that, thematically their stories are very similar. Both of their stories are about men who seem like they have it all together but are actually living broken messy lives that are crumbling around them. (This is NOT taking the Cult Ending into consideration, but I’ll get to that later.)

Robert when you meet him seems like a cool, tough badass who doesn’t take shit from anybody. Of course it becomes easily apparent the more you get to know him that he is one great big mess, barely holding it together. This is equally true of Joseph, who on the surface is family man with the wife and kids, but the more you get to know him and his family the more you realize that he’s miserable and looking for escape.   
  
I feel like it’s no coincidence that these are also the only two dads you can’t end up dating in the end. Not only that, but both of their “good” endings end with them trying to make reparations with estranged family members. (How you feel about Joseph trying to make things work with his wife aside.)  
  
Now, I feel like the CULT ending story actually does more to  _invert_ the two characters here, rather than mirror them. On the surface, Robert is the asshole. Especially if you sleep with him on the first night, he’s just kind of a dick to you. Joseph is the youth pastor, the Nice Guy! But it turns out that Joseph is a demon that’s going to kill you, and this story casts Robert’s actions trying to warn you away from Joseph in a much different light (Instead of “Hes a jerk and I dont want you to get hurt” it feels much more “Hes a Demon and I dont want you to die” in this case) They both end up subverting their own archetypes here and taking up the opposite roles. Joseph is the Demon, Robert is the saint. (I have a lot of feelings about this omg)  
  
So it’s pretty apparent that these two are, narratively and thematically speaking, a pair. Who else in the game canonically can end up together?  
  
Damien and Hugo. We know that theres a possibly ending where Damien and Hugo end up as a couple. What I ALSO find interesting i just how similar their stories are.   
  
Both of them are hiding something about themselves from the world that they don’t think meshes with their carefully crafted public identity. Damien’s goth, and is nervous about anyone finding out about anything in his life that doesn’t fit that expectation. Hugo is refined and cultured, and doesn’t want anyone to know about his interest in something as “lowbrow” as wrestling.   
  
Interestingly, they are both total nerds, but they’ve approached this from different angles. Damien has made an entire identity out of his nerdy passions and is hiding the things that AREN’T “weird” about him…. while Hugo HIDES the dorky interest in wrestling and only lets people see his more socially “normal” interests. Once again, they are mirrors as well as inversions for each other.  
  
Okay, we have three daddies left over. Does anyone else fall into this “two of a kind” pattern?  
  
Actually, yes, though it’s a bit more subtle and doesn’t have a canon “coupling” to it. But Craig and Brian.  
  
Craig and Brian’s stories are BOTH about confronting toxic masculinity and the pressures that society put on men. Craig is the fitness guy, the ripped healthy one taking care of his kids and working so hard that he’s running himself into the ground because nobody reminded him to take it easy once in a while. His story is about realizing that he’s overdoing it, that he doesn’t have to push himself so hard.   
  
Interestingly, while Craig’s story is about himself realizing this about himself, Brian’s is the opposite. In Brian’s storyline, it’s the PLAYER character that has to realize that he’s been a jerk by falling into competitive jealousy and that he doesn’t need to pressure himself to “keep up with the Joneses” as it were. Both of these stories are about confronting the negative effects of the expectations of masculine identity, but they also are foils for each other. They compliment each other well, and are clearly a thematic pair.  
  
But that leaves out Mat!  
  
But there’s one more dad.. Saul. We don’t know anything about Saul yet (at least, I think we don’t… I haven’t looked at the extended Cult Ending material yet because I don’t want to spoil it for myself as it’s looking more and more likely we WILL in fact get to play it)  
  
I theorize that Saul’s story might end up being the narrative complement to Mat’s story about awkward adulthood and the pain of loss. It would round out the game perfectly, and I’m interested to see if my theory is correct. :D  
  
THIS WOULD ALSO make sense if the player get’s with Robert after the Cult Ending, (as others have theorized that Robert is in fact the officially canon love interest) because Robert’s “pair” partner, Joseph, is gone and out of the picture, leaving once again… seven dad’s plus the player to pair off once the Demon is gone and out of the picture.  
  
Damien + Hugo  
Craig + Brian  
Mat + Saul  
Player + Robert


	2. Star Trek Discovery

**ORIGINAL POST: PLEASE WATCH STAR TREK DISCOVERY**

Please. It is fantastic, and it is getting slammed by critics and it barely has a fanbase and I want it to succeed so badly. It has a racially and sexually diverse cast and is continuing the longstanding legacy of Star Trek of pushing for progressive content. It features complex characters with troubling motives and complicated outlooks. It’s a space adventure with a heavy focus on science and discovery!  
  
 _“But Star Trek is so big, that’s why I’ve never gotten into it before”_  
You don’t need to have seen any other Star Trek show to get into this one, it’s a great place to jump in.  
  
 _“But Star Trek is so campy!”_  
This is the most modern and serious Trek has ever been. It’s shiny, it uses modern filmography and storytelling techniques. It’s not episodic, and it’s visually gorgeous, and it takes itself and it’s characters seriously.  
  
 _“But I liked the camp of the older Star Trek, this one doesn’t feel like Star Trek anymore!”_  
I do kind of agree but please give it a shot anyways, different doesn’t have to mean bad if you keep an open mind.  
  
 _“But I heard there’s some controversy with some Problematic Content”_  
Look yes they do kill off a character everyone loved in the first two episodes, and yes they are handling some VERY heavy subject matter in the later episodes (so I would advise caution if you have triggers) but I honestly do feel like they are handling themselves respectfully and in good faith even if I don’t agree with every single step they’ve taken. But they are clearly trying to tell important stories and with a diverse cast of complex characters, and that is important and we need to support them doing it.  
  
And it’s beautiful, and it’s got such amazing female characters, and a canon gay couple that actually gets to kiss on screen, and it tackles the subject of war and the effects of colonization and and and, and I need more people to gush to about it.  
  
 _“But it’s only on CBS streaming and I’m not into the idea of getting a streaming subscription just for ONE show”_  
Thats fair and I hate their distribution decision, and I will heartily encourage piracy here.  
  
 _“But if I pirate it I’m not actually supporting it!”_  
True, you can buy merch instead to show your support, because we all know that if this flops everyone’s going to say things like “See, a show with a WOC lead and gay characters just doesn’t work” and I do not want to see that happen this cannot flop please dont let it flop


	3. Solo: A Star Wars Story

**ORIGINAL POST: INITIAL MAUL/QI'RA THOUGHTS (i have only just seen solo and i already have utter garbage ships)**   
  


listen i absolutely did not expect the solo movie to go the “Han’s ex girlfriend is a crime boss’s sex slave” route but here we are and I am such trash for that exact kind of scenario. So I am inclined to be more interested in Qi-Ra/Maul because Dryden, despite Paul Bettany’s wonderful performance, was not all that well fleshed out as a character, but I am also down for Qi-Ra/Dryden in a pinch. (Plus Maul has the added bonus of still being alive for speculation which helps lol)

In fact what really really fascinates me about Qi-Ra is how she chooses said life on her own. She may have had, at one point in her life, a chance at a different life path than the one she ended up on, and she is clearly given the opportunity to leave said life path during the film,  _but she turns it down._

_She goes to Maul._

This is someone who has very clearly made some decisions about who she is and how she wants to get ahead in life long before Han ever showed up again to try to get her back, and she is consistent in it, even if she does clearly have some regrets about it.

She looks at a group of people, ascertains which is the most powerful person in the room, and aligns herself with that person and that is fascinating to me and I love it. Shes such a sub, but shes a sub on her own terms, and she owns it. I want fics of her sleeping her way up the ladder, of how she came to be in Dryden’s hands, and how she came to be in Maul’s notice. 

“We’re going to be working much more… closely” is so clearly packed with intimate meaning, you know that her relationship with Maul is similar to her “kept woman” relationship with Dryden, or else it is about to be.

Wow. Just wow.

 

**FURTHER THOUGHTS (as a continuation and response to other's thoughts about the ship)**  
  
I’ll say that I don’t actually see it as a crackship, even. I spent the entire movie shipping Qi’Ra/Dryden but when the ending pulled that reveal i was floored. CLEARLY this was the ship I wanted from the film, I latched onto it immediately.   
  
I’ll explain why I ship it, because I seem to be a little different than the others here. I ship it because I love power imbalances in fiction. I was into Qi’Ra’s dynamic with Dryden, but Dryden was dispatched with fairly easily and ultimately won’t be a character that leaves a huge impact… BUT. MAUL swoops in there in the end, clearly with a similar dynamic as Dryden had except he’s the Bigger Boss. The Boss’s Boss. Now THAT is interesting.  
  
(I’ll have to respectfully disagree with others stating he’s a “safe villain”… I don’t think I’d put it past him to coerce or manipulate someone into an innapropriate relationship and make use of his power over them. Although I see Qi’Ra as less than wholly innocent herself, walking into that with open eyes, I don’t think I’d write them as particularily healthy of a couple, but that’s just my personal take and tastes)


	4. General Hux Headcanons

**ASK MEME:**   
  


(I should really probably preface that both my Kylo Ren answers and Hux answers are going to be very contingent on my own headcanons and interpretations of them as characters and my Hux especially is no longer the popular fanon Hux but. If you’re following my blog you probably know that I prefer the ruthless,  _34, scary_  Hux)  
  
somewhat attractive | eh | not really my type | pretty | handsome | beautiful | stud | gorgeous |  **SWEET LORD MERCY TAKE ME NOW**

Yes yes yes yes yessss give me all of that. Military posture, stern countenance, authoritative position, power, ruthless sadism. All wrapped up in a ginger package of simmering rage and ambition. LORD yes.

can you relate to this character on a personal level?:  **no**  | not really | somewhat | yes | they are me

No no no, not in the slightest.

would you date/be friends with this character in real life if they were real?: total bros | friends | best friends | date | become their steady boyfriend/ girlfriend |  **neither**  | i don’t know |  
  
NO NO NO he is very much a fun _fantasy Dom_ but nothing you would ever want to actually be involved in a relationship with he would be so abusive holy shit

 

**HEADCANON MEME:**

Realistic Headcanon:  
Hux likes to be in control. Hux is a man who not only feels disturbed by chaos, but also feels entitled to enforce his ideas on others. Nothing would make him happier than to rule and to impose order by any means necessary, and that includes controlling the people around him as much as it includes destroying planets to make a statement. He truly believes that his goals and good and just, that his will would make the Galaxy a better place for all, even if he is willing to commit atrocities to get there.

While it may not be realistic it is hilarious headcanon:  
Although the idea is a little ridiculous, I do lowkey enjoy the depictions of him as a coffee addicted sleep deprived workaholic. In actuality I do think that hes more diligent at taking care of himself than that, but its a funny image.

Heart-crushing and awful, but fun to inflict on friends headcanon:  
I like to think that at the end of his rule he would be defeated by a rebel uprising. And that while he doesnt agree with their cause, he is somehow at peace with their victory, and knows that he has sacrified morality for his goals. He knows hes done terrible things and he doesnt regret them exactly, but hes aware that it makes him a terrible person. He still believes that the ends justifies the means, but he recognizes that the means were atrocious.

Unrealistic, but I will disregard canon about it because I reject canon reality and substitute my own headcanon:  
I hate that TLJ emphasized fear and failure for laughs with his character. I don’t care if that’s how Rian Johnson sees him, it’s not how I see him. He’s a brilliant tactician and he’s not afraid of Snoke (or Kylo), TLJ be damned. Choosing to serve under Kylo Ren and bide his time is a very good tactical move as he waits for a better opportunity to get the upper hand, but I hate how it was portrayed as some kind of simpering sycophant act of fear and cowardice rather than a very smart tactical move.


	5. Kylo Ren Headcanons

**ASK MEME:**   
  


somewhat attractive | eh | not really my type | pretty |  **handsome**  | beautiful | stud | gorgeous | SWEET LORD MERCY

Listen I am not personally _into_ Kylo Ren, as my concept of attractiveness is highly personality based and I just am not all that sexually attracted to his  _personality_ , however, I can objectively classify him as very good  _looking_ , he has that soulful quality about him that is.. visually compelling.

can you relate to this character on a personal level?: no | not really |  **somewhat**  | yes | they are me

There’s a lot of his character that I find relatable, particularly the mentally ill coding and the open vulnerability in him and the general confusion on life direction and desperate seeking of guidance from authority figures. I get that. I get _all_ of that. Do I lash out the same ways as he does? No, but I like the small glimpses of myself reflected in his psyche.

would you date/be friends with this character in real life if they were real?: total bros | friends | best friends | date | become their steady boyfriend/ girlfriend |  **neither**  | i don’t know |  
  
Good lord no. Stay far, far away from. He’s toxic to the max. Y i k e s  
  


 

**HEADCANON MEME:**  
  
Realistic Headcanon:  
Kylo Ren is an overcompensating mess. He’s just… putting on a show, putting on a mask of a powerful and in control person when on the inside hes falling apart and desperate for leadership and guidance.   
  
While it may not be realistic it is hilarious headcanon: **  
**I do have a soft spot for all of the “Han drove him away with bad dad-jokes” jokes lmao.  
  
Heart-crushing and awful, but fun to inflict on friends:  
Kylo Ren… is probably beyond redemption at this point, not because there’s not any good left in him, but because he’s too reliant on others and his need to impress and live up to their expectations. Despite having killed Snoke and renounced Luke, both authority figures in his life, he still ended up trying to stay the course on the “lead the First Order” charade that he’s been posturing for this whole time, because he thinks it’s the way to prove something. His inability to let go of the need to prove something to others makes him weak and vulnerable to manipulation  ~~maybe from someone like Hux lmao a~~  
  
Unrealistic, but I will disregard canon about it because I reject canon reality and substitute my own headcanon: **  
**You will pry him and Rey being siblings from my cold dead fingers I KNOW its not canon but I WANT IT.

 

 


	6. Kylux

**ASK MEME**  
  
5\. Do you prefer happy endings or tragedy for them?  
Well now, that depends on your point of view, lol. I’m sure from Hux’s perspective most of the endings I write for them are quite happy! Hux takes over the Galaxy, crushes the Resistance, is crowned Empire, Kylo is brainwashed and loyal, life is good! (I’m being hyperbolic, I design most of my kylux endings to feel heavy and disturbing, so tragedy all the way ;) )  
  
23\. If kylux were stranded on a desert island, how would they react?  
I feel like this depends where in their relationship they are when this takes place, but if you were to pluck them directly from canon with no pre-established relationship and plop them in a situation like that, I think that they would come to blows pretty quickly as they both try to establish Dominance. Hux wins, of course, although not for lack of Kylo trying, but once they have a clear pecking order established, I think they’d be able to work together just fine actually. Hux takes on a managerial role and leads Kylo and Kylo ends up being rather glad he’s able to be of use.  
  
30\. What would their wedding be like, if they had one? **  
** Honestly the closest thing I can see for them to a “marriage” is an established D/s relationship. So, maybe a collaring ceremony where Kylo pledges allegiance and loyalty to his Emperor.

  
  
**ORIGINAL POST: THE FIRST KYLUX THING I EVER WROTE:**   
  


I really want to write a Kylux fic but I really also dont have time to between working on Loki Syndrome AND an original novel AND short smut stories.

But if I DID write a Kylux fic it would have Hux turning Kylo into his personal sex slave/war dog, convincing him to turn on Snoke and then taking over the Galaxy with Kylo as his most devastating weapon, crushing the Resistance and maybe also making the rest of the Star Wars cast into his own personal harem, but always with Kylo as his absolute favorite little slut.  
  
Like seriously take the story and go full on grimdark with the ending, bad guys win, and lots of kinky Dom!Hux and sub!Kylo sex scenes. Lots of disciplining Kylo’s bratty tantrum ass. A few Major Character Deaths. Yeah. Someone should write that.


	7. Kaiji

**HEADCANONS MEME:**  
  
Realistic Headcanon: **  
** Kaiji is a  _genius,_ but not that great at gambling where gambling is all _luck based._ What he’s the most good at is overcoming an opponents  _cheats_ , not necessarily in gambling itself. I still maintain that someone playing 100% fair would actually be… worse for him because there’s no cheat to figure out how to overcome.  
  
While it may not be realistic it is hilarious headcanon:  
I like to imagine him with a weakness for sweets and desserts I think it’s cuute.  
  
Heart-crushing and awful, but fun to inflict on friends:  
Kaiji reads very ADHD to me as a lot of his bad, spur of the moment decision making tendencies tend to resound with my own ADHD experiences. Being poor is not the only thing holding him back in life, it combines with his lack of motivation and mental energy to do things when not in a life-or-death situation plus his easily addictive personality that spirals him into gambling as a high adrenaline addiction. Looking at how he is in the start of Part 3, he’s quite clearly going through depression and addiction withdrawl and its  _heartbreaking._ Unfortunately lack of access to mental health resources combined with his socially and financially low stature in life means his chances of success are very low. (This also fits in nicely with him quite clearly being _very smart_ but that smartness not helping him in the slightest to actually become successful in society because of a myriad of other issues and also mental illness being misconstrued as  _laziness_ )  
  
Unrealistic, but I will disregard canon about it because I reject canon reality and substitute my own headcanon:  
Maybe not a headcanon so much as something I just very deeply want down to the core of my being, but I want him to have friends. Friends that dont betray him and help him and get him therapy and make him stop gambling.


	8. Loki Headcanons

**ORIGINAL POST: Dom Loki Headcanons**

I have talked a bit about this before, but I keep seeing people, many of them some of the more prominent Loki/Tom Hiddleston blogs, talking about how Loki is DEFINITELY a submissive, or at the very least certainly NOT Dominant and its starting to really irk me so i thought I would write my counterpoints. I think what bugs me most is that a lot of people don’t say it in terms of opinion or headcanons, they state it as outright fact.   
“I have come to realize that Loki is a submissive” instead of, say, “I have come to like the idea of Loki as a submissive more”. And I wonder really, why it bugs me so much, other peoples interpretations of a fictional character, and I think its because as a submissive I have recently put a lot of stock into and gained a lot of personal identity from delving into Loki’s domineering personality and I hate that feeling that my experience is being erased, albeit not intentionally I’m sure.

So okay, this is my post about why I think those people are wrong. Now, this is just my interpretation of the character. I am in no way shape or form judging you if you prefer to interpret Loki’s character as more on the submissive side, but since there are so many posts floating around talking about that I thought I would write one presenting the other side.

1) THE [Dark World] KNIFE TO THE THROAT SCENE

This is the scene that everyone likes to point to to say that Loki must be submissive, this one as well as when Jane slaps him and he smiles and says “I like her.”  
Alright, I understand the argument. He does seem downright pleased to be threatened at knife point and slapped across the face. But honest to goodness I loved these scenes and always viewed them as just more examples of how Dominant he is, and I think people are looking at them wrong. He dosn’t say “I like her” of Jane because he wants to be slapped around. Remember, a mortal cant hurt an Asgardian. He is way stronger than her, way more powerful, and yet in a show of bravery and indignance, she felt the need to make a show of force. This is how you react to a tiny little kitten that is trying to puff up its fur and make its best growling noise. Its that “aww haha how cute it thinks it can hurt me what a silly little kitty” moment of condescension. He is essentially talking down to her. Worse, he dosn’t even direct the insult to her. He talks to Thor about her, as though it is beneath him to address her, because remember, tiny kitten.

He dosn’t laugh, smirk, and bare his neck to the blades of Thors companions because he gets off on being threatened. This is a smirk of “hah, just try it, I dare you.”   
It is the insufferably arrogant smile of someone who is openly mocking you even as you threaten them. He is so unbothered and uncaring of their threats, and not even doing these people the dignity of taking them seriously, instead laughing at them and being flippant. Because, consider this: He is already planning on betraying Thor. And he knows that he is clever enough and will get away with it successfully, and that there isn’t a thing these people can do about it. So he just smiles and laughs and essentially says “Sure, give it your best shot suckers”

So I really do think that these scenes only paint him in a more Dominant, in control light, and its what I find so beautifully intriguing about his character. Remember Avengers. Throughout that film, he gets his ass handed to him more times than you can count, even gets captured and lead away in chains at the end. But with the exception of one frustrated temper tantrum, he retains his full composure, his full aura of coiled power throughought. Even standing before Odin in chains, he holds his head high and carries himself with a sense of dignity. A friend of mine last night put it best:  
“Even locked in a cell, he is the most dangerous thing in Asgard.”  
Im sorry, Loki is a BAMF and you cannot tell me these things point to him being submissive.

2) The tragic past argument  
Okay…. this. This is…. really, really one a lot of people love to point to. The fact that he has a hurt filled tragic past. That his motives for wanting power all stem from his Daddy issues and the shadow of his brother. That finding out about his heritage was what made him decide to go power hungry, so he’s really just lashing out and he dosn’t REALLY have any Dominant qualities, he’s just overcompensating because of his emotions.

No, I’m sorry, no. Yes, he has a tragic past filled with hurt and confusion. But, I would argue, so do many people from all walks of life, and I hardly think that you can discount someones feelings and desires just because of how they came to them. Sure, Loki’s motives for wanting to rule Asgard and take over realms may be tragic past fueled, but…. so what? The fact is that he is damn good at power plays and manipulation, that he excels at being devious and let’s face it, DOES love to be in control. Fuck, he nearly creams himself at Stuttgart when he takes in everyone’s fear.

That is not a submissive overcompensating. That is someone drunk on power and it is  _glorious._

He is one hundred percent an embodiment of the  _Magnificent Bastard_ trope, which is not at all a very submissive styling of character. He understands and is comfortable with  _power and intrigue_ , not with following and being lead.

_“The Magnificent Bastard is intelligent, capable, supremely competent, and always in control. He can be playing everyone from both ends, or making it up as he goes along with such consummate skill he gets away with it. He might be cynically exploiting all around him for his own ends, or persuading everyone to do everything for him. He might be a lying sneaky bastard playing everyone for his own selfish ends, but he goes about it with such breathtaking skill and panache you admire him for it. Above all else, what defines a Magnificent Bastard is his ability to evoke not just amazement, but grudging admiration, from friend, foe and audience alike.”_

THAT is not a submissive. But that is what _Loki_ is through and through.

3) The Powerful CEO argument  
I have seen some people make the argument that in real life there are many powerful men who it turns out hire Dominatrixes because they cant stand the stress of their day to day life and crave submissive as a way to relax and recharge. So Loki could very well be much the same. Dominant in his life, submissive in the bedroom.

And to that I say….. yeah, sure? I mean that is true, there ARE people like that in the world. But contrary to the stereotype that mainstream media would have you believe, not ALL powerful men are like this. There are just as many who enjoy having power in ALL areas of their life. So really, using this argument really comes down to which you would RATHER Loki to be, so it becomes kind of a moot point. If you want to headcanon Loki like this, that’s totally fine, just…. don’t think that it means he definitely HAS to be that?

4) Would not be a GOOD Dom argument  
Okay. Okay. This one definitely has some real validity when considering real life BDSM and D/s. Loki is, essentially, a  _villain_ , and the argument goes that a villain cannot be a good Dominant because his motives are selfish, he dosnt necessarily care about those under him, and he won’t take on the responsibility and care of those he conquers. I would actually heartily agree with this. In my own fanfic, I have made him be a bit more responsible and caring towards Anne than I think Marvel MCU Loki actually might be, but even still my fic is fraught with dub-con and things that are neither safe, sane, nor consensual.

And to this argument, my counter argument is thus:  
 _There is a difference between sexual fantasy and healthy reality._ I may fantasize about being kidnapped. That dosnt mean that I actually want to be kidnapped. Loki would not be a good, responsible Dominant by any stretch of the imagination, but he fills a fantasy that is too intriguing to pass up.

Not to mention, mainstream media does not LIKE BDSM. I dont know if you have noticed this, but BDSM is not something that most mainstream people are comfortable with. There is a  _reason_  that we typically only see villains portraying these sorts of Domineering traits. I also hardcore crush on the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera, Dracula from Dracula and Khan from Star Trek. (Khan might just be the best Dom to ever grace the screen, but I digress)   
Good luck finding a Dominant character in mainstream media presented as a hero instead of a villain. There is a reason all of my favorite characters are villains. So I’m not overly bothered by the fact that he probably wouldn’t in reality be a healthy Dom to be in a D/s relationship with, because he is my dark fantasy, not my realistic life goal.

In conclusion:  
I hardcore love Dom Loki, and while I understand where you guys are coming from with your sub Loki ideas, I don’t really buy them personally. And you know what I think that that is TOTALLY OKAY, and I wouldn’t be hurt by other peoples interpretations if I wasn’t feeling so attacked for mine?? This post ISNT a way to come down on others for liking sub Loki, but it IS meant as a way to… just, put out my own thoughts and the reasons why I don’t agree is all. 


End file.
